Cars: In and Out of the Looney Bin!
by PinkCookie11
Summary: Gift fic for Cars Crazy Fudge! The 'BOYS' are up to something, question is, what? Only thing that's certain is that no good will come of it, Lightning, Finn, Siddeley, Mater, Junior, Francesco, all four teenaged street racers and even Chick! Much to their own delight; and everyone else's shear terra, have … plans … with … each other? Oh oh. This cannot end well!


Title: Cars: In and Out of the Luney Bin!

Author: PinkCookie11.

Summary: Gift fic for Cars Crazy Fudge! The 'BOYS' are up to something, question is, what? Only thing that's certain is that no good will come of it, at least that's what Sheriff thinks. Lightning, Finn, Siddeley, Mater, Junior, Francesco, all four teenaged street racers and even Chick! Much to their own delight; and everyone else's shear terra, have … plans … with … each other? Oh oh. This cannot end well!

Author's note: *eyes widen in realisation* OMG! I'm an author! *begins hyperventilating and faints dead away*

…

Author's note, take two: I've always wanted to say/write/type that. *smiles dazedly at the computer screen*

…

Well this is getting me exactly nowhere! Soooooo, whilst I contentedly drift off into a dreamy state about my brand-new authorial status, hows about ya check out this **REEL** … author's note that I prepared earlier. Good ol mum, I just knew I'd learn something from watching all those cooking shows when I was little! … Even if it wasn't how to actually … ya know … cook.

…

Author's note, the reel thing this time, I swear! Hi guys! My name is PinkCookie11 and I'm brand new to the world of fanfiction, so needless to say, this is my first ever fic, so be nice … pleas? As written above, this is a gift for my friend, Cars Crazy Fudge, you may have heard of her; and if not, go check out her stuff! You might like it. I know I did! All of the random ideas for this random fic have just kind of popped into my head at rather random times over the past couple of weeks; and I was determined to write this little fic. The only problem I had was, which fandom should I try my hand at first? Well, that and I also wasn't brave enough/didn't have enough time to do anything until now. Seeing as there are a few fandoms that I am interested in reading/writing, I eventually decided that my first one should be for the person that got me into Cars fanfiction, helped me setup an account and made me actually write something! Thanks Fudge! As for my readers? [Oh please-pleas-pleas-pleas!] I hope you all enjoy.

Warning: this fic may contain large quantities of craziness and fluff, so if you are someone who "just loves them some good ol doom and gloom", I strongly recommend ya runaway while ya still can. If not, stick around, take a little looksee and maybe leave a review?

Disclaimer: Cars belongs to Pixar, not me. If I owned it, there would already be a third movie; and a fourth, fifth, sixth; and a twentieth … maybe.

Prologue: Of doors and epiphanies.

"Got any plans for today?" Lightning McQueen asked his best friend, Mater, early one morning in Radiator Springs.

"MMM." Mater replied rather absently, as he eagerly watched something going on behind Lightning.

Curious, the red race car turned to see why his friend was wearing a smug smile; and instantly adopted an exact replica of Mater's expression. There, holding open the door of Flo's V8 cafe for Strip and Lynda Weathers, was McQueen's friend and fellow Piston cup racer, Dale Earnhardt Junior.

Now, everybody who had ever lived in or around Radiator Springs knew never to open the door of Flo's at particular times of any given day.

There was a perfectly good reason why the infamous door was mostly avoided; and that reason happened to be the fact that once you opened said door, you were stuck there for a long … long time.

Shaw enough, no sooner had The King and his wife entered, Sheriff exited, Luigi and Guido went in; and Siddeley came out; and the traffic flowed thick and fast from then on.

Lightning and Mater watched gleefully as a look of dawning hora spread across Junior's windscreen.

"And the epiphany strikes." Snickered Wingo, joining the grinning pare.

"Waa's a piffy?" Asked a very confused Mater.

"An, EPIFFANY!" Lightning began, "… is …" both he and Wingo struck a dramatic posture,

"… sudden realisation … of great truth!" they proclaimed in unison.

"… Awwwwwwww." Said Mater, drawing out the word. Then, "… I don gedit."

The three friends paused, before bursting into fits of silent laughter at Junior's resigned expression.

"He's gonna be there a while." Wingo choked out at the same time as Lightning's "I'll explain tonight."

"Speaking of, did ya get it? All of it?" Wingo asked eagerly.

Mater stared at him blankly, "… hah?"

Lightning muttered something quietly and Mater's eyes widened in comprehension. "Corse I did. Ya wasn't thinking I'd be forgetting that now was ya?"

"Err … no?"

"So," McQueen quickly broke in, "tonight, ten P.M, at the butte?"

"You bet!" was the enthusiastic reply before the friends turned and drove into the cafe, much to Junior's dismay.

They deliberately settled in a booth with a clear view of poor Junior stationed possibly permanently at the door.

"Ooooooooo …" Wingo smirked evilly, "… dinner and a show."

Author's note: aw, they're soooooo mean! Poor Junior!

I know, this was short and rather pointless, but as I said, I'm just a beginner/novice/rooky/padawan/ … whatever, so I'm just giving it a go; and the chapters will get better/longer! That is, if you want me to post more chapters. Hmmmmm.

Well, what do you say? Should I give it another crack? Or, should I hide in shame in a whole for the rest of my natural life?

Let me know in a review, but please be gentle with me … I'm breakable! *Peaks cautiously around a less than happy Junior at the door; and gives the staring crowd of readers the sad puppy dog eyes*

Dam! Forgot about my glasses! How are the "sad puppy dog eyes" supposed to work on people that can't even see my eyes?

Oh well. Please R and R guys.

'Cookie'


End file.
